


The Dress

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Redemption, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry finds out Draco Malfoy is a thief.Oneshot/drabble





	The Dress

Harry Potter's relationship with Draco Malfoy was weird. 

And saying relationship like they were a thing made it sound weird too. But honestly he didn't know what else to call it right now. He was glad they at least sort of on better terms. Kind of. 

Right now they were hanging out. A couple years ago--hell, maybe even a couple months ago Harry would've said you were crazy if you suggested something like this was going to happen. But now? It wasn't actually that bad. 

"Hey," Harry said suddenly. "Have you ever stolen anything?'

Draco looked up in surprise. He blinked, before he nodded. "Once. When I was a child."

Only once? "What was it?"

"...a dress."

It was Harry's turn to look surprised. "Why a dress?"

"I don't know." Draco said. But then he continued, like he really did know. "One of my aunts wore it to a family dinner and I really liked how it looked. So the next time I went to her house, I stole it from her wardrobe and took it home to try it on."

Huh. Harry wasn't expecting that.

"My parents caught me though." Draco finished. "They were very upset."

Harry frowned. "They got upset with you just for wearing a dress? That's ridiculous!"

"Oh no, that's not the reason they were upset." Draco smiled slightly. "Father was upset because I took it without permission, and mother was upset because I liked my aunt's dresses more than hers."

His smile looked kind of nice. 


End file.
